darkangelfandomcom-20200223-history
Ames White
Ames White (born Ames Sandeman) is the season 2 replacement of Donald Lydecker as primary nemesis for Max Guevara. He is a government agent tasked with capturing and exterminating Manticore escapees. Background Ames White is the eldest son of the mysterious Dr. Sandeman and older brother of C.J. Sandeman. After Sandeman betrayed and left the Breeding Cult, Ames took the last name "White" to distance himself from his father. Unlike his younger brother, Ames inherited the carefully bred traits of the Familiars. He is married to Wendy Olsen-White and has one son with her, Ray White. Hunting Transgenics Ames is charged by the Committee to track down and exterminate all Transgenics that escaped from Manticore when it was destroyed by X5-452, so as to cover up the existence of Manticore. He begins pursuing Max (X5-452) once she escapes his custody. He tries to wipe out the transgenic population through the use of a bio-chemical, but his plan is destroyed due to Max. It is also revealed through Ames's wife in a plea to Eyes Only that Ames' son, Ray, has gone missing. In the arranging of a meeting between Ray's kidnappers and Wendy and Max, it is revealed that Ames is a member of an ancient Breeding Cult and that he was behind his son's disappearance. Ames tries to kill Wendy, as is the custom among the cult, but is stopped, once again, by Max. Ames nearly catches Max when she is critically injured in a shoot out trying to protect a little boy. She only narrowly manages to escape, much to White's displeasure. On the orders of the Breeding Cult, Ames defies his superiors in the government and makes the Transgenic situation public after Max and Logan Cale hide his son from him. Ames' making the existence of transgenics public begins what can only be called a war against transgenics. This war culminates in the series finale with a fight between Max, Alec McDowell, Logan, and Joshua at Jam Pony against the Breeding Cult's best warriors, the Phalanx. Ames survives this battle, but is tied up to a post and is the only one to have not had his clothes stolen when Max, Logan, Alec, Joshua, Original Cindy, Sketchy, Gem, Dalton, and Mole made their escape. During the third Dark Angel novel "After the Dark" Ames White kidnaps Logan and informs Max he will kill him unless she returns his son Ray to him. When Max goes to retrieve Ray she finds him murdered by two members of the breeding cult along with his aunt who has been looking after him. Max infiltrates the breeding cult where Logan is being held captive with a team of transgenics and takes Ray's body to White along with one of the cult members who killed his son to exchange him for Logan. Max informs White that Ray was murdered by two members of the cult and the member present admits to killing Ray. White is furious and shoots the cult member in the head and engages in a combat with Max. White is killed by Joshua in revenge for murdering Annie. See Also Category:Familiars Category:Conclave Category:Characters Category:Males